Dear Diary
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Misty recibe un diario de cumpleaños de la persona que menos espera y relata diariamente en él los sucesos más importantes y que desea recordar para toda su vida.


**Aviso:** Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan (pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2.

**Red20: **Jejeje, bueno, yo aquí con un nuevo one-shot. Está claro que no es pokespe como siempre, pero bueno, este es algo que venía debiendo. Es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Catleya-chan. Espero que te guste y sea de tu sumo agrado. Así para todos, disfruten y si quieren, dejen un review.

De paso aviso que el titulo lo tenía planeado ponerlo en español, pero me ganaron el titulo. Como sea, ahora si a leer.

* * *

**Dear Deary.**

_**Viernes 8 de Febrero 20XX.**_

_Hoy es un día muy feliz para mí, acabo de recibir un regalo de Ash Ketchum después de mucho tiempo de no saber nada de él, al fin puedo saber que no me ha olvidado como muchas de mis inseguridades me lo hacían sentir. Bueno, para qué lo menciono así, si tú eres mi regalo de él. Y como se lo prometí una vez que te recibí al leer su carta desde Unova, estaré escribiendo en ti todos los días, aún si es que ya no lo quiera. Aunque ahora es imposible, su carta fue… No sé como describirlo pero siento que algo más había en ella. No quiero darme ideas tontas o imaginarme cosas que podrían pasar pero aún así… No puedo ocultar esta felicidad que siento ahora mismo por él. En fin, hoy como sabes fue mi cumpleaños y es de noche, así que no tengo más que escribir en ti más que lo disfrute con mis hermanas en el gimnasio, aunque ellas insistieron en llevarme con ellas a algún centro público, pero como las amenace con usar a Gyarados para despeinarlas no tuvieron que otra más que hacer lo que quise. Fue divertido. En fin, no quiero gastar todas tus páginas con este tipo de cosas. Adios._

_**Sabado 9 de Febrero 20XX.**_

_No puedo creer lo que paso hoy. Ash llamó como loco aquí en el gimnasio y yo como estuve en una batalla muy importante por hacerle ver a Giorgio que tener una cita conmigo iba a ser imposible para él. Igual no ha mejorado mucho últimamente, siempre viene a retarme todos los días y eso hace que no vaya a entrenar, es por eso que prefería estar con Ash, siempre que quiere tener una batalla contra la persona que haya perdido, entrena como loco solo para superarla, además, cuando me di cuenta que me había llamado, pude ver que estuvo dos horas marcando continuamente mostrando en la pantalla 100 llamadas perdidas del mismo número de su Poke-Gear, sip, como lo oyes ese tonto al fin se ha comprado uno aparato de alta tecnología, me dejo el número de su aparato junto contigo, pero yo no lo creía, lo siento, me ando desviando del tema, no sabía por qué quería llamarme pero de estar marcándome 100 veces sin dejar mensaje debía ser algo importante… Eso creo._

_En fin, aún estoy muy enojada con él y se supone que hoy iba a ser mi día de descanso. Mis hermanas se fueron muy temprano para una sesión de fotos y Traecy no me ayudó para nada con la limpieza de hoy. Estoy muy molesta, hoy no es mi día._

_**Domingo 10 de Febrero 20XX.**_

_Hoy recibí una llamada de la mamá de Ash. Me encanta cuando ella me llama, es la única persona que me hace sentir como si tuviera 10 años de nuevo y es la única que me hace sentir el verdadero sentimiento de una hija con su madre, es una mujer muy asombrosa. Aunque sé que Ash no se fijará en mí y no tendría a Delia como mi suegra, pero a pesar de todo me gusta que sea siempre tan atenta conmigo y me dé siempre esperanzas con ese sueño que tengo, además que ella siempre dice que me ve como la hija que nunca tuvo. En fin, a lo que vine. Me llamó para darme un extraño mensaje, dijo: ¿Ash ya te dio una gran sorpresa? Yo solo le respondí que te había recibido, su cara cambió de una expresión feliz y con una bella sonrisa, a un semblante más serio y confuso. Al preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba, ignoró mi pregunta y solo me dijo "me alegro que te haya gustado el regalo que te mandó" y seguido cortó la comunicación. Estoy empezando a sospechar que algo se tienen esos dos entre manos. Igual puede que sean especulaciones mías, no sé, ahora ya ni sé qué pensar y mi instinto está como loco._

_**Martes 12 de Febrero 20XX.**_

_Es temprano en la mañana y me desperté por un extraño y raro sueño, por eso empiezo a escribir ahora. Quiero al menos tener guardado esto en caso de que signifique algo y no pueda recordarlo, aunque igual dudo que sea así. No sé si considerarlo un buen sueño o uno muy fantasioso. Trato de que Ash había llegado a mi gimnasio muy nervioso, con el rostro sonrojado y con un bouquet de flores de varios colores en sus manos. En verdad que era un sueño maravilloso, ya que había ido para declarar su amor a mí y más que nada, para pedirme matrimonio. Luego de eso, ya estaba en un cuarto distinto siendo con un vestido de novias, mirándome al espejo y siendo arreglada por la madre de Ash que solo me decía que era la novia más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto. Más tarde de eso, estaba escuchando a Ash decir acepto frente a todos los invitados y antes de poder decir acepto, estaba cargando a una dulce bebe en mis brazos con los cabellos oscuros de Ash y con los mismos ojos que yo, acompañada por él, tomándome de las manos y abrazándome, preguntando qué nombre le pondría. Ya no pude responder a esa pregunta pues había despertado por los gritos de mis hermanas llamándome a que bajara de inmediato. En fin, sé que ando perdiendo el tiempo aquí escribiendo esto, pero algo de mí sentía que era todo tan real que quería al menos dejar ese sueño guardado aquí, ya que no siempre soñaba con esto… Ok, sí lo hacía, pero no lo sentía tan real como eso, aparte de que creía que ya no me pasaría, así que no me juzgues. Bueno, ahora ire a ver qué quieren mis hermanas._

_Maldición. Diario, no creerás lo que me pasó luego de haber escrito en ti. Es como si hoy estuviera viviendo el mismo sueño que había puesto aquí. Ash se apareció en mi gimnasio y no solo eso, dijo que quería pasar un tiempo viviendo conmigo, no me dijo si iba a hacer otros de sus viajes y está claro que no le pregunte. Se sentía como lo del sueño, aunque claro, con el único detalle de que no trajo un ramillete de flores. Como sea, no creo que pueda soportar mucho mi corazón que no deja de palpitar como loco cuando él se porta cariñoso conmigo, y en verdad lo ha estado. Se siente raro. Nunca ha sido atento conmigo, __**nunca**__ y menos con alguien más. Seguro planea algo y yo soy la indicada para resolver ese misterio, oh sí._

_**Miércoles 13 de Febrero 20XX.**_

_Hoy fue un día totalmente extraño. Si ayer fue maravilloso hoy fue totalmente lo opuesto. Ash se la pasó mucho tiempo con mis hermanas hablando cariñosamente con ellas, riendo a solas con cada una y diciendo no sé qué a mis espaldas cuando me miraban de reojo y seguían riendo. Y yo como líder de gimnasio no podía hacer nada para averiguar que hacían o decían de mí porque apenas quería entablar conversación con ellos, un nuevo retador llegaba para pedir una medalla conmigo. Trate todo el día de acabar con cada retador de la manera más rápida posible para ir con ellos cuando hablaban tan animadamente que termine rendida de tanto esfuerzo y para empeorarlo Giorgio vino de nuevo a retarme. Estaba harta de que se apareciera que no tuve piedad esta vez y termine enviando sus pokémon al centro pokémon con Gyarados y sus hiper rayos, lo bueno de ver a Giorgio era que podía sacar toda la frustración que tenía dentro de mí, en algún modo me recordaba a Ash, solo que a él lo golpeaba con mi mazo… Creo que deberé de ponerlo en acción de nuevo _¬w¬.

_Y por ultimo… ¿Celos? Si y muchos por ver a Ash estar muy cerca de mis hermanas apoyándome en las gradas en todas las batallas sin que me prestara la misma atención que hacía con mis hermanas. ¡Aaaah cómo las envidio! Ellas si pueden tener una vida normal mientras yo me tengo que resignar a pasarla encerrada todo el día en el gimnasio. Es por eso que ahora ando enojada. Mejor lo dejo así._

_**Jueves 14 de Febrero 20XX.**_

_Diario, hoy sí que me muero de celos de mis hermanas. Más que nada de Lily, ella y Ash han estado muy cariñosos, más que nada durante el almuerzo. No sé si tengan algo, pero cada vez que los veía se reían juntos. Inclusive le había pedido a Ash ir de compras y cuando yo creía haberlo visto todo, Ash acepta de buena gana. ¡¿Acaso el mundo se ha vuelto loco?! ¡¿Ash aceptando ir de compras con mi hermana antes de preferir morir y ser arrastrado hacía un lugar como ese?! Ese no era el mismo Ash que conozco. Algo le debieron haber hecho mis hermanas para que haga lo que piden, ya que luego de regresar de compras y con Ash cargando todas las cosas de Lily y Violet, quien aprovechó que estaba él de mula de carga con todas sus cosas, Daisy se lo había secuestrado para que le acompañara al salón de belleza y él volvió a aceptar de buena gana. Algo debieron de hacerle, un hechizo o algo, cuando decía que mis hermanas eran unas brujas lo decía de broma, ahora ya no sé si lo que decía no estaba tan lejos de la realidad porque él se veía muy sonriente cuando hacia eso con mis hermanas. ¿Por qué no puede hacer algo así conmigo? Inclusive, todo este día no me dirigió una sola palabra después de un simple "buenos días" cuando paso frente a mi habitación para despertarme a bajar a desayunar. Como sea, voy a descubrir que es lo que se traen todos con esto, no puedo creer que Ash haga eso, y si estaba fingiendo, debo admitir que es un buen actor. Además hoy no tuve de oportunidad de usar mi mazo, se escapó todo el día. Imagino que se enteró de que lo usaría contra él, ¿pero cómo? Pikachu no estaba con él en todo este tiempo, solo conmigo, y él nunca me traicionaría con algo como eso._

_Aunque lo único bueno de este día, y que fue San Valentín es que Ash me trajo entre las cosas que había ido a comprar con mis hermanas un bouquet de flores de distintos colores junto a una caja de chocolates. Pero no se le veía raro, ni tímido. Solo me dijo "que tengas un bonito San Valentín", me beso la mejilla y se fue tan sonriente como siempre a hablar con mis hermanas y reírse a carcajadas con ellas. Como sea, ni quien quiera averiguar que tiene en su cabeza… ¿A quién engaño? Me mata la curiosidad saber qué se trae con mis hermanas y el motivo de ese regalo. Seguro y ya me volví loca y eso que apenas llevados días con él en la casa._

_**Viernes 15 de Febrero 20XX.**_

_Querido diario, hoy fue un día similar al anterior, con la única diferencia que luego de que Ash me dirigiera pocas palabras y atención hoy, a la primera hora después de terminar de desayunar, había rentado un departamento pequeño aquí en Celeste. Ya no podre verlo dormido aquí en la casa como todas las noches. No me juzgues pero no puedo resistir verlo dormir tranquilamente cuando se queda sentado en el sillón luego de que mis hermanas veían películas en la noche con él. Sus cabellos alborotados en la poca luz de la noche lo hacían ver tan tierno como cuando niño y esa paz que mostraba hacía que me dieran ganas de aprovechar mi oportunidad y robarle un beso. Claro que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero mis hermanas bajaban a "ayudar" a llevarlo a su cuarto y dejarlo dormir ahí. Como sea, ya no podré verlo así en la casa, ni ver esa radiante sonrisa suya todo el día aquí, ni pelearnos por la comida… Bueno, eso no es tan malo. Que se vaya a un departamento, de por sí, ni que fuera a otros de sus viajes por el mundo. Aunque me extraña que lo hubiera hecho si me dijo que era para pasar más tiempo conmigo. Si idiota, si pasas más tiempo conmigo aquí y gratis, ¿para qué rentas un departamento? Misty, tranquilízate, tranquilízate, dijo que era un secreto para mí. Si todas las dudas que he tenido con tenerlo en la casa no han dejado más que sacarme canas. Bien, solo una cana me ha sacado, pero cuenta, ¿no?_

_**Sábado 16 de Febrero 20XX.**_

_Querido diario… ¡HOY FUE UN DÍA MARAVILLOSO! *O*. Y no tiene nada que ver con humillar de nuevo a Giorgio o que le haya dado un golpe a Ash con mi mazo, aunque ganas no me faltaron cuando inició el día. No, lo que paso es que hoy pase un día totalmente a solas con Ash y fue tan maravilloso que creo que fue una cita aunque él no quiera admitirlo, que contaré todo con lujo de detalles ahora mismo._

_Bueno, para comenzar, llegó al gimnasio diciendo que quería retarme a una batalla, claro que yo estaba molesta por escuchar eso ya que era mi día de descanso, o sea es sábado por amor de Arceus. Pero luego me dijo que bromeaba y me dijo que ya sabía y solo bromeaba conmigo, quería golpearlo en ese instante pero me dijo que me invitaba a salir a pasear con él. Obvio que dude en un principio, pero esos ojos color caramelo, esa sonrisa que me encantaba e hipnotizaba, no pude soportarlo más y acepte mientras me apresaba en un abrazo. Se sintió tan bien que no podía evitar sonrojarme. Habíamos salido a caminar por el parque más cercano de mi gimnasio y estuvimos manteniéndonos al tanto de lo que habíamos hecho en nuestra vida durante todo el tiempo, queda claro que había unas cosas que no pudimos hablarnos desde que había llegado por ser secuestrado por mis hermanas, pero igual me agradaba que preguntara más de mí, se veía muy atento, igual que como lo estaba con mis hermanas._

_Después me preguntó si quería ver una película con él, pensé que el día se estaba haciendo muy anormal para mí, eso no me diría Ash tan comúnmente, seguro que había una película que él quería ver y por eso me había pedido charlar. Igual quería ver una película y caminar por las calles me estaba matando así que acepte, solo que mi sorpresa fue que me pidió que eligiera. Pensé que era un sueño, y hasta me había pellizcado el brazo para comprobarlo, me dolió pero aún no creía que fuera realidad ya que para comprobar que si eso no se trataba de una ilusión causada por algún pokémon raro, elegí una película muy romántica titulada "amores eternos", tan cursi sonaba que hasta a mí me daban ganas de vomitar y pedirle que eligiera otra de acción, pero dijo que le parecía bien. Yo al escuchar eso puse una cara como diciendo "¿en serio era el mismo Ash que yo conozco?". Para estar segura le había pellizcado la mejilla y él solo se molesto y se portó como un niño pequeño. Si, era él. Pero aún seguía sin saber por qué no pidió otra película, inclusive le dije si no quería ver una de acción y dijo que si yo quería ver esa película por él estaba bien y me llevo de la mano a la taquilla para comprar los boletos y verla._

_Al terminar de ver la película, según nosotros porque en realidad estaba tan cursi que yo tuve que pedirle a Ash salir de ahí y el pobre había estado soportando mucho en realidad porque no veía la película estaba buscando algo con que distraerse y no ver la pantalla a toda costa, incluso hacerme plática de cualquier cosa. Y es que era algo tan meloso y dulce que ni yo podía con ella._

_Para pasarnos el mar sabor de boca me invitó a comer en algún puesto de comida rápida, pero tuve la intensión yo de ver si era el mismo Ash que yo conozco porque eso era demasiado cortes y no tenía suficiente con lo de que no le gustara la película pues a mí no me fascino para nada. Así que le pedí que me llevara a un lugar costoso, eso sí me demostraría que no era él y que se trataba de un impostor, solo que Dios no funcionó dijo que le parecía bien y me llevó a un restaurante de comida Italiana. Me estaba haciendo perder la paciencia el no reconocer que ese era Ash, pero si lo era, al menos podía disfrutar de este nuevo Ash, ¿o no?_

_Durante la comida me contó muchas anécdotas más de su viaje y yo fascinada de todo lo que me había perdido por no estar con él, había visto muchos pokémon de agua y me mostró en su Pokedex uno que era muy lindo y de agua que tenía, pero no podía mostrármelo en ese instante por dejarlo con el profesor Oak, también me había contado sobre los pokémon legendarios que había visto y yo sintiéndome una tonta por cuidar el gimnasio y no haber tenido esas vivencias, aparte de sentirme celosa cuando me contó de la nueva chica que le había acompañado durante su viaje, pero no dijo muchos detalles más que terminó de novia con el chico que le acompañaba de nombre Cilan, y era como el sustituto de Brock porque era un buen cocinero según me dijo y por eso decidió venir aquí ya que le recordó a su comida. Lo bueno es que me quito las ansias de matar a esa Iris._

_Terminando de eso me invitó un helado para que le contara de mi vida, la verdad no tenía mucho que decirle pero verlo tan contento y pasando el día conmigo me hacía sentir muy feliz. Tanto que no me había dado cuenta que me llevó a un parque para niños y me llevó al sube y baja de la mano obligándome a jugar con él. Nos divertimos ahí como antes, discutíamos de nuevo, nos poníamos retos como quien saltaba más lejos de los columpios o quien aguantaba sin vomitar en la rueda mientras girábamos como locos hasta perder la razón, sin duda nos divertimos tanto que ni cuenta me di de lo noche que era, si no fuera por Ash creo que estaría perdida en aquella sensación de éxtasis y alegría con él._

_Cuando llegamos a mi casa, escoltada de Ash claramente, se disculpó con mis hermanas por lo tarde que era para traerme de vuelta al gimnasio y claro, no faltó su interés en la cita que tuvimos pues apenas se disculpó del regaño que le dieron, empezaron a sacar sus propias conclusiones y lo atormentaron mucho con preguntas incoherentes sobre lo que habíamos hecho, si había intentado algún movimiento conmigo o si me había besado durante la primer cita. Yo para evitar que hiciera una tontería enfrente de ellas y que el sonrojo de su rostro se hiciera más notorio, interferí y les dije que ya era muy tarde y tenía que irse a su departamento para dormir, claro estuvo que luego de que él se fuera le dijeron "hasta la vista cuñado, vuelve más seguido". Pero quitando ese embrollo de mi lista, fue un día excelente._

_**Domingo 17 de Febrero 20XX.**_

_Como odio a mis hermanas. Ahora más que antes que se secuestraran a Ash, lo tuvieron todo el día lejos de mí cuando había venido a ayudarme a limpiar el gimnasio como había prometido. Aunque sí me ayudo cuando vino muy temprano para iniciar con los deberes, ellas al verlo tan energético como es de costumbre en él cuando se propone algo, lo trajeron de sirviente de un lado a otro dejándome casi todo el peso de la limpieza a mí. Y no solo dentro del gimnasio, sino que lo llevaron a sus citas de fotografías para los artículos de moda, se tomaron fotos muy comprometedoras para mi gusto con él cuando un paparazzi los veía en la calle con alguna de ellas y yo como tonta escuchando de parte de ellas todas las tonterías que estuvieron haciendo con él. No sé si enojarme con él en primer lugar o si vengarme de mis hermanas. En serio las detesto._

_**Viernes 22 de Febrero 20XX.**_

_Ya va una semana entera desde que Ash se quedó viviendo en mi ciudad y que me ha venido a visitarme todos los días al gimnasio, aunque haya sido gran parte secuestrado por mis hermanas para que sea de su esclavo y él con una gran sonrisota en la cara dejarse que lo lleven de un lado a otro. No sé si disfruta que lo traten mal o si es que tiene algo entre manos. Ya me he puesto a investigar también el motivo de que se quedara aquí igual, pero cada vez que le pregunto, solo sale con la misma respuesta que solo me hace fantasear cada vez que la oigo salir de su boca "solo porque quiero estar más tiempo contigo". No sé si tomarla como una indirecta o si en verdad es porque quiere estar conmigo el tiempo que no pudo estarlo cuando estuvimos separados. Solo sé que me da igual el motivo ahora, con tal de verlo aquí todos los días me basta._

_**Sábado 23 de Febrero 20XX.**_

_Ash Ketchum, Ash Ketchum, ASH KEMTCHUM. __No puedo evitar quitarme ese nombre de la cabeza y no lo digo por la persona, sino por el nombre mismo. Hoy tuve una batalla de apuesta con el mencionado por una pelea como es de costumbre luego de que me invitara a salir como la semana pasada, ya que era mi día libre. Y apostamos a que si yo ganaba me llevaría de nuevo a cenar de nuevo a ese restaurante italiano y él pagaría todo, esta vez no se salvaría de lo que pediría, y él por el contrario, apostó a que escribiera 1000 veces su nombre, una apuesta muy rara, pero no me iba a costar un solo centavo, así que acepte. Solo que no creí que me venciera con un pokémon pequeño de tipo fuego que había capturado en Unova contra mi feroz Gyarados. ¿Qué? Quería ganar esa cena y yo iba por todo. Pero ese pequeño cerdito lo venció, le costó pero venció. Yo estaba atónita y él con una sonrisa triunfante y soberbia para luego llevarme a la casa y vigilar de cerca que escribiera su nombre una y otra y otra vez. Ya en el Ash Ketchum número 750 mi mano me empezó a doler, pero él se dio cuenta y dijo que lo dejara hasta ahí y saliéramos a tomar un helado, algo raro ya que normalmente se burlaría de mí y haría lo necesario para molestarme y terminara con mi castigo, aunque cuando habíamos ido al parque a tomar ese helado quiso que cargara un Caterpie bebe que según él quería jugar conmigo, aunque yo sabía que solo quería hacerme daño ese insecto, lo bueno es que lo dejo ir sobre un árbol y me dio un ligero abrazo para calmarme y susurrarme al oído que no dejaría que se acercara si continuaba con mi plana de su nombre, aunque luego lo olvidó llegando a mi casa y se despidió de mi con otro abrazo y un "te veo mañana a la misma hora" y un beso en la mejilla que me dejó paralizada. Sin duda me empiezan a gustar los sábados._

_**Domingo 24 de Febrero 20XX.**_

_Diario, hoy fue un día completamente extraño y confuso. Primero Ash se veía muy cariñoso conmigo, luego muy distante, más adelante me preguntaba sobre las cosas que escribía en ti y claramente no paraba con amenazar a leerte si no le decía qué pensaba realmente de él. En si no sabía qué quería así que me enoje con él con una excusa absurda de hostigamiento y lo saque a patadas de mi casa. Solo que llegó de nuevo para ver una película que había rentado. Lo bueno es que no fue otra de romance, ya había tenido suficiente romance con la anterior que habíamos ido a ver juntos. Aunque era suspenso y con algo de horror, no podía evitar estar abrazada de él por cada ruido inoportuno que aparecía en la película y me asustaba cuando aparecía rodeada de pokémon insectos malvados, sin duda él ya sabía de qué iba porque no paraba de reírse y apretarme a él. Bueno, eso no fue tan malo._

_Terminando la película se había quedado dormido en el sillón muy abrazado a mí. Claro que me fascino tenerlo así conmigo, pero no era para nada bueno que mis hermanas me vieran en una escena tan comprometedora con él porque si no, tendrían de qué hablar de nosotros por toda la vida. Así que con toda mi fuerza de voluntad que pude obtener, lo quite de mí y lo tape para dejarlo dormir y yo me iba a dormir en mi cama__

_Lo lamento mucho diario por ese rayón, pero no esperaba que Ash viniera a visitarme a plena hora de la noche solo para ver si escribía de él en ti. Quiso quitarte de mis manos y estuvo jugando conmigo haciéndome cosquillas y tumbándome sobre la cama para que te diera si o si a él. Está claro que no te dejaría ser leído por él y no lo hice. La única razón por la que dejó de hacerlo fue que estaban nuestros rostros muy cerca el uno del otro. Podía sentir su respiración sobre mí cara y también el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Él se disculpó y salió de mi habitación rápidamente dejándome con el corazón latiendo fuertemente hasta ahora. Como sea, solo quise escribir esto para no olvidar esa escena._

_**Sábado 2 de Marzo 20XX.**_

_Diario… ¡HOY DEFINITIVAMENTE DECLARO QUE ME GUSTAN LOS SABADOS! Hoy…Hoy… No puedo creerlo aún, pero hoy… ¡ASH SE ME DECLARO! *O*. Fue en el mismo restaurante que habíamos comido cuando vino a visitarme. Me contó que todo lo que había pasado con mis hermanas era para saber más de mí y lo que quería para que él pudiera hacer que le amara y le fuera más sencillo declararse a mí. Obvio que no podía amarlo más de lo que ya lo amo, y aunque me hice la dura con él cuando dijo todo eso y se disculpó por todo cuando le pregunté desde cuando me amaba. Él dijo que fue desde que nos separamos, pero no había podido decírmelo ya que no sabía exactamente sus sentimientos por mí, solo que no quería que me alejara de él. Con todo eso que dijo no pude soportar tener por más tiempo mi armadura fría frente a él y abrazarlo correspondiendo su confesión con un beso en los labios diciendo que yo también lo amaba con toda el alma._

_**Sábado 29 de Julio 20XX.**_

_Sigo diciendo que me gustan, no, me encantan, no, no, no, no, no. ME HACEN FELIZ LOS SÁBADOS. Y ahora más que nunca, ya que Ash me pidió matrimonio, y lo hizo tal y como lo había soñado cuando empecé a escribir en ti, con un bouquet de flores en la mano y con una cajita donde estaba el anillo de compromiso y frente a mi gimnasio. Es el día más feliz de mi vida. Aunque estamos pensando en la fecha aún para casarnos y la noticia no pasó desapercibida por mis hermanas, ahora sé que todo tiene que estar unido en el destino. Ahora solo quiero llegar a la etapa donde somos una familia feliz y seguir guardando más momentos felices en ti, mi querido diario._


End file.
